


Colours

by Random_Fandom_writer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Colours, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Symbolism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom_writer/pseuds/Random_Fandom_writer
Summary: Nothing about them made sense. Not when you thought about it for more than a second or two. They were so wildly different one can't help but wonder "how did it happen in the first place?"





	Colours

Nothing about them made sense. Not when you thought about it for more than a second or two. They were so wildly different one can't help but wonder _"how did it happen in the first place?"_

He was yellow. Yellow as in passion and excitement. Wonder and thoughtfulness. But yellow also means take caution. Approach carefully and go slow. Timid and shy, in the least, but so bright, and shining with unseen potential.

He was red. Red hot. Red as in alarming and vivid. Sometimes even slightly frightening. But red is also associated with romance and adventure. Burning desire and gentle touch. Sweet whispers and soft smiles. Deep, thoughtful red.

And although yellow and red are opposites, when red meets yellow, it is a whirlwind. A whirlwind of vibrancy as they dance as one. Entwined with each other as an unstoppable, immovable force. Yellow cannot be without red as red cannot be without yellow.

They are so utterly and remarkably different. Even so, they are only complete together. Two halves of a whole. The missing piece that neither knew they needed so desperately.

Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen.

Red and yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah this is so short. I made this in the middle of the might a couple days ago and have been debating whether or not I should post it. So I did and it's kind of a mess as it is completely unedited. But despite all that I hope it was worth reading.


End file.
